Forever Young
by Endou45
Summary: Bl Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.
1. I Want To Live

**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Want To Live**

* * *

Onoda Sakamichi is a son to a great lord that passed away a year ago. He has no sibling, just his beloved mother that he loved a lot. He was sad that he was also following his father to the afterlife and leaving his mother alone. He wished he could be with her all the time but he couldn`t. Since he was very young he was very sick and was unable to do many things that normal kids could do. The only friends he had were the fox and tiger yokai. They had protected him a lot when he was younger.

Onoda had woken up from his nap. He looked to the side and picked his glasses up and put them on. He then turned around to the large window and stared outside. He was thinking about the tengu with the white wings that had saved his life the other day.

"Looks like he's awake." Naruko the tiger yokai said. He looked to his friend who was beside him.

"Is he thinking about something?" Imaizumi the fox asked.

Naruko and Imaizumi are the two yokai that Onoda had found recently. Onoda had found the two stealing food, Onoda had told them that they didn't need to steal anymore since he would take care of them have a good home for them.

"Naruko, Imaizumi." Onoda called out to the two when he noticed the two staring at him. Onoda gestured the two to come near him. The two face lite up with smiles and ran to the black-haired teen and jumped and hugged him. Onoda hugged the two back.

"Were you thinking about something?" Naruko asked.

"I was." Onoda replied.

Onoda was remembering that day, the day that the white-winged tengu saved him. He felt like he saw angel then a tengu. The tengu had such beautiful wings that Onoda had ever seen before. Onoda had been chased by some evil yokai and had almost got him when a gust of wing came out of nowhere. When Onoda looked he saw the white-winged tengu holding an arrow toward the enemy. He manage to chase the yokai away from Onoda. Onoda didn't know that meeting the white-winged tengu would change his life completely.

"Let's go play." Imaizumi didn't like how the black-haired teen was still in bed when it was already the afternoon.

"Alright." Onoda smiled, the two yokai dragged the boy outside to play.

"Sakamichi, don't go too far." His mother had called out when she saw the three were going out to play.

"I know." Onoda said with a smile. He didn't like the fact his mother worried about him too much. He could still remember when he was younger how the sickness hit him really hard and his mother was trying everything she could to help him. The sickness effect really hit him when he was younger, he remember his mother never leaving his side. He remembers how she would put a wet towel over his head while he tries to sleep.

"You two will protect her when I'm gone, right."

The two didn't like the way Onoda had put it. The two got sadden by such words but Onoda hugged the two. I might be gone but I will always be with you guys." He had clam down the two. His father had said the exact same words before he died. He felt like it wasn't true but he didn't want to see the sad look on the two yokai.

From afar three figure was watching Onoda and the two yokai. One with long green tied into a pony tail was sitting on the tree while other two were standing standing up. The one with soild blue hair couldn`t stop looking at the young teen.

"He competely forgotten about us, huh." The third in the group with violet, almost dark hair spoke.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Makishima asked.

"I wish there was." Toudou replied. Toudou then looked at his friend with white-winged. He knew Manami had come everyday to watch the boy then Maki and himself. He worried about his friend, his friend always gave the same sad expression when he watched the boy from afar.

Toudou felt sad for the events that happened that day. If only Maki and he had come in time and maybe they could have saved Onoda from losing his memories about them. He wished he could rewrite time to that day and stop the chao that happened. He regretted not being able to do anything and his friends had to pay the price. Onoda had lost his memories about them and Manami couldn't speak to the one he loved.

"Toudou." Maki said patting the boy on the arm. Maki knew what his beloved was thinking so he tried to clam him down.

"Sorry." He replied.

* * *

Onoda and Manami were childhood friends. Their family were really close so they played a lot together as kids and Manami would always protect Onoda from any danger that befalled him. Manami found out about Onoda's illness and he was sadden by it. When Onoda was younger he had long black hair which made him look like a girl. It is a tradition in the Onoda family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dances. But even so Onoda never danced since he was too sick to do anything let alone dance.

_"Sakamichi, what's wrong?" Manami asked when he entered the room where Onoda was on the bed looking different than usual. Onoda then turned to the door where Manami was at the doorway._

_"Sangaku, he said that I won't make it til adulthood." Onoda replied. Am I going to die?"_

_"He won't become an adult?" That was running through Manami's mind as he looked at Onoda. Sakamichi is going to die?"_

_"If I'm going to die anyway, there wasn't any point in obeying mother and dressing like a girl, was there?" Onoda said while touching one piece of his hair._

_"Don't don't be an adult…" Manami thought. He didn't want to lose somebody so important to him. Stay as you are and remain a child…If only time would stop with you as you are…_

_Manami would rather that Onoda remain a child forever then die._

"Oi." Toudou had waved his hand infront of Manami many times but he wasn't listen.

"What?" Manami said when he finally noticed Toudou was trying to get his attention.

"You looked deep in thought, what's wrong with you?" Toudou asked.

"It's nothing." Manami replied. His thought had went back to those times when Onoda said remembered him yet that memory was sad when Onoda had told him what the doctor said.

"I wish you would stay a child forever." He thought.

Manami then remembered the day that Onoda had lost his memories. It wasn't something he was happy about. It was his fault not able to protect Onoda.

_It was the same day that the doctor had come visit. After the visit Manami had come to see Onoda like he always did after the doctor check up on Onoda. When suddenly they heard a loud noise from outside._

_"What was that?" Onoda asked._

_"I'll check it out." Manami said. Manami rushed outside the house to see what was going on. A fire had started and many of the houses were getting burned. Manami then saw a shadow go inside the house where Onoda was. He quickly rushed inside._

_"Sakamichi!" He called out his name as he hurried inside the house, toward the room where the boy was. When he got there Onoda was near a yokai that he had never seen before. The man brown dark hair and black dark eyes with a bit of golden in them and pale skin. His hand accidenly cut Onoda on the forehead making the boy bleed._

_"Stay away from Sakamichi!" Manami said he he shoved the man away. The man only smirk and looked at the two._

_Suddenly Onoda started coughing out of nowhere._

_"What's wrong?" Manami asked. Manami then noticed the blood that was coming from Onoda._

_"It's time." The man said and disappeared in thin air. Like he wasn't even there to begin with. The coughing didn't stop, by the time Maki and Toudou had come to help the black-haired boy had already fainted._

_The next morning his mother couldn't stop crying when she saw her son was finally awoke. Onoda's head had been bandage from the injuiry he had gotten from before. His mother hugged the boy, she didn't want to let him go, but then Onoda pushed his mother away slowly._

_"Sakamichi." She said confused by his actions._

_"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't recongized this woman or anybody else in the room. Manami was the most shocked, he didn't think something like this would happen._

_As time passed by Manami stopped coming in contact with the boy. He just watched the boy from afar. He didn't feel like he had the right to be with him. Maki and Toudou followed Manami and agreed to his agreement yet they didn't want to leave Onoda, but they were always close by. Onoda's father then passed away after a couple of months leaving him and his mother alone._

_Manami thought he wouldn't be in contact with the boy ever again when Onoda was chased by some yokai that wanted his blood, the blood of a half yokai. Onoda's father was a pretty powerful man so some yokai thought if they have taste of the son's blood they would get powerful but Manami wasn't going to stand by and do nothing so he saved the boy. That's when they met once again after so long._

Manmai had thought he was watching the Onoda one day when he couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"Let's spit up and look for him." Maki said. So the three tengu started looking all over the place for the boy but they couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

Naruko and Imaizumi were with Onoda's mother. They were waiting for the boy to return from a shot errand but it was taking the boy longer which worried about Onoda.

"He's be alright." Imaizumi assured Onoda's mother. The woman smiled and believed in so. Suddenly She felt a chill, it wasn't a good feeling. That's when she heard shouting from outside her home.

"What's going on?" She rushed outside. Naruko and Imaizumi followed her to see what was going on. As they arrived outisde they couldn't believe their eyes. A huge fire had started and had gotten everwhere, then the woman noticed that there were people lying on the ground with blood covered in them.

"Are you okay?" She shook the person on the ground but there was no answer. That's when she realize the person was dead, as well as everybody on the ground.

She rushed back inside her home. She didn't think something like this was going to happen. She had to call for help but then as she was going to she saw a dark figure in her home.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Naruko and Imaizumi felt a evil aura coming from the figure. The figure walked out and showed himself. He had a smile on his face.

"I am your nightmare." Onoda's mother and the two didn't have a chance to run away or get help since they were taken out before they could.

Onoda had returned from his errand. He had stopped by a pond to look at. When he got to his home town he couldn't believe what was going on. He had dropped the item he had went to get.

"What is it?" Onoda's rushed to his home and there he saw a man. He knew this man but he couldn't figure where he knew the man. The man had blood covered in himself and then Onoda stared at the ground and saw his mother and Naruko and Imaizumi lying on the ground with blood covered on them.

"NO!" Onoda cried as he slowly fell down.

"Runaway." He heard his mother whisper. He didn't want to but he knew he didn't have a choice. He hurried and ran outside but as he got on outside a sword went through him and he fell on the ground.

Onoda didn't think he would die like this. The man that had thrown the sword looked down at him with a smile, it wasn't a nice smile. The man then disappeared like he didn before.

"I remember now." Onoda thought. He remember everything now. His memories came floating back, but what was the point of it when he was already dying. His eyes were still opened but he knew they would close slowly.

"Sakamichi!" Manami coming flying toward the boy. Onoda looked up at Manami he didn't think he would see him.

"Sangaku." He smiled. Manami was surprised when he heard his name be called from the black-hair boy's mouth, it was weak but he still called him. Manami held the boy in his arm.

"I wasn't able to save you yet again." He cried. Maki and Toudou had just arrived and saw the horrible scene. The village was burned and their beloved friend was dying.

_"Do you want to live?"_ A voice entered Onoda's mind.

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to live?"_ The voice repeated. If you want to live then let me inside you."

Onoda didn't have to think since he knew he didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Manami and the others. He wanted to live longer. A tear fell down from Onoda's eye.

"I want to live." He spoke it out loud, making Manami and the two look at him. Suddenly a red light appeared and something went inside the boy.

"AHH!" Onoda screamed.

"Sakamichi, what's wrong?"

Onoda felt the pain when something went inside him but he knew the pain would be gone so he tired to indruce it.

_"I won't die here." He thought. I want to be with everybody."_

"Something is happening." Maki said when he saw some red marks appear on the boy's arm. It was a mark they had never seen before.

_"I feel your feelings." The voice said inside Onoda's mind._

"I'm not going to die and let that man get away with it." He thought. His body started getting up suddenly shocking Manami and the others.

"I'm going to live."

* * *

**I got the idea of the story from a doujinshi i saw. Too bad there was no transition of it , but any how did you like the first chapter?**

**Please leave Reviews i would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Town

**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

**AN/ Thanks for the reviews and favors and follows**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Town**

* * *

After the events that had happened the four had made a small cabin where they would together, they wouldn't live there long but for the time being they needed somewhere to stay and Manami didn't want Onoda to sleep outside in the cold.

"Where is Sakamichi?" The white-winged tengu had been looking for his childhood friend for a while but couldn't find him anywhere. The boy had done this often, going off on his own which Minami didn't like it very much.

Manami flew to see where the boy could be. He always does things that upset Manami, he might be able to live but who knows how long that curse would last. When Manami found out about Onoda's curse he swore that he would break it and make Onoda like a normal boy again, one way or another.

Manami then spotted a boy and he knew there was just one boy who had left his glasses on the side of the river while he went inside the water.

"Sakamichi." Manami charged in saw his child friend was doing something crazy again.

"Sangaku." Onoda didn't think that Manami would find him so fast. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Onoda tried to laugh it off, like nothing was wrong with him in the water.

"I told you many times not to go off on your own." Manami let out a sigh and helped the shorter boy from the water.

Once they got back to the cabin where everybody was he dried the boy hair up and helped him change into a fresh new clothes.

"Next time you go somewhere ask me." Manami said.

"But every time I want to go somewhere you say that it's too dangerous."

"He's right." The other two said in union.

"Shut up!" Manami glared at the older Tengus.

"You know how much I worry about."

"I know." Onoda smiled at Manami. "I'm not going anywhere so stop worry."

"_It's hard not to worry." Manami sighed._

"You know we can't keep staying here." Maki said looking at what looked like a map. He was the smart one of the group so he always thought where they should go.

"What's the plan?" Toudou asked looking over Maki.

"We stand out too much if we stay in the forest."

"Not to mention that we are tengus."

"Why don't we live with the humans?" Onoda suggested. The older tengus looked at Manami to see what he thought about the idea.

"Sangaku." Onoda said.

"Alright."

"This means that we got to hide our wings." Toudou didn't like that idea but they didn't have a choice if they wanted to protect Onoda. Being human was the only way to keep watch on their half-human friend.

The next day they arrived at a nearby town. Makishima being the smart one he manage to find a inn for them to stay in without paying of course.

"How you manage to get us in this kind of place?" Toudou asked.

"I have my ways." Makishima smirked. Onoda and Manami looked at their smart friend and image what he did to get them a nice inn with a big room to fit both of them.

"You seduced both the men and woman didn't you!" Toudou pointed at Maki in disgrace.

"I did not!" Makishima yelled back at his winged friend. Both Onoda and Manami was used to all of this since they did argue a lot about the stupidest things ever.

When Onoda looked at the three, it was strange seeing them without their wings. Onoda was used to see them with wings all the time, this time was the first time in Onoda's life that he has seen them without wings, and they looked like normal human beings.

"Can we explore the town?" Onoda asked.

"I'll go with you."

"It's not dangerous since we are in town!" Onoda yelled as he rushed out the room before Manami could even go with the black-haired teen.

"He's right." Makishima said putting his hand on Manami's shoulder to assure the tengu that no harm would come the boy and even if he was in dangerous they would sense it.

"You worry way too much." Toudou pointed it out.

"I can't help it since he almost died again."

"Stop acting all depressing and go out." Toudou order his younger friend. Manami did as he was told and explore the town as well. As he was doing, he was also looking for Onoda.

* * *

The town they were in was lively. People were very friendly to one another and this town reminded Manami of their own home but peacefulness wouldn't last long when evil is still around without people noticing it.

"_Human are so naïve." _That was just like how he felt what Onoda's mother was since she is human. The lord wasn't around to protect her from the dangerous and she wasn't able to sense the dangerous that befall her only son.

"_Human are worthless."_

Manami didn't want any dangerous to befall Onoda again. He promised him when they were kids that he would always protect him but Onoda took as a joke, saying he could protect himself but he couldn't.

"Are you new here?" A lady had approached Manami.

"Yes." Manami smiled. To be honest Manami hated interacting with humans beside Onoda, who was a half-human. Manami gave the lady one of his fake smiles.

"Here have an apple to welcome you." She smiled.

"Did you come alone?" She asked.

"I came with my family." Manami said.

"_Why is she asking so much question?"_

"I hope you enjoy your stay in our little town." She smiled and walked away. While Manami walked around town, he noticed how all the people asked him the same thing, also it annoyed Manami to death.

"I need to find Sakamichi." Manami walked to the direction where he could smell Onoda's scent. The bluet could never forgot Onoda's scent. It was a relaxing and nice smell, it always made Manami happy.

As Manami walked closer he stopped when he saw Onoda crouching down and looking at what was a small pond that had fishes swimming in it. Onoda was looking in the pond with such curious eyes. Onoda was always curious as a child so Manami couldn't help but smile as such a sight.

"Are you done exploring?" Manami asked crouching beside his friend.

"I guess." Onoda smiled.

"This pond reminds me you." Manami didn't understand how it could remind the boy of him, the water was nothing like him.

"How does it remind you of me?"

"You always been watching me with crystal clear eyes." Onoda smiled.

When the two returned to their inn they found that Toudou and Makishima had ordered dinner for them to eat. The food felt fresh when Onoda took a bite but the other three didn't notice.

"This town is safe so I think we should stay here for a while." Makishima said. I looked into everything in this town and no harm would come."

"I'm glad to hear good news." Manami said.

Manami and the two tengus noticed that Onoda had stopped eating and stared at the short boy to see what was wrong.

"Is something the matter?" Manami asked.

"I was just thinking if we can ever go back home one day." All three had that sad look on their face. It was hard to tell if they could ever go back home. Their home was destroyed and they were the only survivors that manage escape that horrible tragically.

"For now we have to find a way to live life without any worries." Makishima said breaking the silence

"This town is a place I like to live but there something fishy." Toudou said.

"I know what you mean." Makishima knew that nothing bad was going around but there was something stuck in his mind that he just couldn't figure it out.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"I asked you since you said so." Manami felt annoyed with Toudou's commons.

* * *

Onoda had gone into town again alone. He wanted to know more about the town so he wouldn't get lost since he would be living here for some time. As Onoda was walking around town he heard some yelling then somebody taller than him bump into him.

"Owie." Onoda rubbed his forehead when he was hit by the taller guy's arm by accident. Onoda's glasses had also fell off, but it's not like he wasn't able to see.

"Sorry about that little guy." Those words struck a nerve in Onoda.

"I'm not little!" Onoda yelled. The guy he bump into didn't look that much older than he was.

"The answer is no!" It looked like the guy was kicked out from his home from the way the man shoved him outside.

"Stupid Aniki!" The guy yelled. Onoda watched the whole scene.

"You're still here."

"Well I'm hurt so treat me to something." The other didn't even have time to decline, since it was his fault that Onoda was injured.

"I'm Shinkai Yuuto." The guy introduced himself. They had arrived at some restaurant and started eating. "And you are."

"Onoda Sakamichi." Onoda said stuffing his mouth with food.

"You're not around here, are you?"

"You can tell."

"I know the people around this town."

"Did you get kick out of your home or something?"

"You really don't mind your own business do you?"

"I hear that a lot." Onoda laughed.

"It isn't something for you to laugh about." Yuuto sighed. This new guy he met was kind of annoying acting like they were already friends or something like that.

"Won't you parents be worried that you're here?"

"Toudou and Makishima don't mind but I'm more worried about what Sangaku would do to me." Even so Onoda said that he still laughed it off like nothing was wrong.

"Are they you're parents and brother or something like that?"

"I guess you could call Yusuke my mother and Jinpachi my father but what is Sangaku, maybe my brother."

Yuuto was getting confused with the boy's blabbing.

Onoda then felt an angry aura coming closer.

"I have to go, you see the brother is going to kill me if I don't return home." Onoda got up and waved goodbye to his new friend and rushed out the restaurant leaving Yuuto alone.

"Here's the bill." A waitress came handing Yuuto the receipt for the food. Yuuto couldn't believe how much it was.

"That kid sure can eat a lot of a little guy."

"_There goes my paycheck for this week." _Yuuto sighed.

* * *

"Hayato, you should do something about your brother?" Shinkai Hayato looked at Arakita Yasutomo his close friend. Arakita was the one who had kicked Shinka's younger brother out the house for disturbing their meeting.

"Even if I asked, he wouldn't listen to me." Hayato said.

"You guys are so different, I don't understand how you guys are brothers."

"I know." Hayato replied. Shinkai then looked at the window and looked up at the blue sky. "The air feels strange."

"I feel it too, is something going around town?"

"It's not that but I feel that we have some uninvited guests."

"You want me to take care of them."

"No need since they haven't done anything yet, if they cross that line then I will need to take action."

* * *

"You made somebody pay for you." Manami couldn't believe this. On the other hand Toudou and Makishima was laughing.

"It was his fault for bumping into me." Onoda then pointed to his head where he got hit. Manami saw that Onoda was telling the truth. "By the way Yuuto-kun asked about my family."

"Is that the guy who you made pay?" Manami asked.

"Yep." And I told him Yusuke is my mother and Jinpachi is my father, also that Sangaku is like a brother."

"Well that does seem like it." Toudou said.

"Why the hell am I the mother?" Makishima wasn't happy to be called the mother. Shouldn't it be Toudou since he's shorter than he is?

"Don't feel bad Maki-chan?" Toudou gave a smirk annoying the hell out of Makishima.

"I guess I am like your brother." Manami smiled.


	3. Lurking

**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

**A/N thanks all for reviews and if i get more i might post a chapter up sooner then expected.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Lurking**

* * *

Onoda and Manami were walking around town since they decided to stay for the time being, they thought it would be nice to know everything but Manami wasn't really interest in such things. He wished they just left since the tengu didn't like being near humans.

"You're giving that look again." Onoda sighed. He knew how Manami hated humans. Sometimes Onoda wished there was a way to make the white-tengu realize not all humans are bad but Manami only saw them as enemies.

"Can we just go home?"

"Just one more stop." The two walked into a small shop. Onoda remembered that Maki told him to bring some dango to eat that Maki started to love.

"You can wait outside." Onoda said.

"It's fine." Manami didn't want to leave Onoda alone so he went inside with the black-haired boy. Onoda ordered the dango and the shop owner put them in a bag. Onoda took it and thanked the shop owner and the two left.

Once they returned to the inn they were staying at Onoda handed the dango to Maki who couldn't wait to eat it when he laid eyes on the bag.

"Thank you." He said.

**Knock Knock**

The door to the room they were staying at opened and an owner of the inn stood there with a smile on her face.

"How are you liking your stay?" She asked. The owner was a friendly person and it reminded Onoda of her mother with that smile on her face. She came by often to see how they are doing to Manami's disappointment.

"We are doing just fine." Onoda answered back with a smile. Onoda then saw that the owner was holding a tray in her hands.

"These are for you boys." She said and placed it on the table in the middle. "Well I have go back to work." With that said the lady walked out the room closing the door behind once she left.

"She sure is nice." Onoda took his hand and took a bite of the sweets that the lady had brought them. His mouth was filled with sweetness. He was happy to get something for free. Manami on the other hand wasn't so kneel as to be pleased by somebody like her since he hates humans.

"Sangaku don't do that." Onoda didn't like the expression on his best friend's face. Sometimes he wish the white-winged tengu would just lighten up and have some fun.

"He's stop showing that scary face!" Even Toudou couldn't stay that look that Manami had.

"Don't get too attached to humans since they might end up betraying us all again?" Manami said with a serious tone. Of course they couldn't forget about the past but that didn't mean that all humans for the same as those ones that betrayed them long time ago.

"Calm down." Makishima was the next to speak. He then took a bite of the sweets that the lady had brought. He didn't want to say anything to darken the mood. Makishima sat beside Onoda and enjoyed the sweets.

Later that afternoon some police man had arrived. Inspecting the inn that's when they spotted the three new comers. Onoda felt nervous but Manami stayed calm and held his best friend near him.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. Onoda didn't like get looked at by police man since they always asked one too many questions that always gave him a headache like when his father died. But there one officers that seemed different. He didn't seem interest in such details about them, he just looked around and wonder when they would finish.

"Are you guys done yet if not I'll take a nap over there?" The officer pointed at one of the couch in the room. "

"We're done!" The guy who seemed to be under him said. The officer looked upset, he didn't understand how the lazy guy became an officer.

The officers left the room and started inspecting the rest before leaving the room. When that lazy officer came in their room Onoda felt a strange feeling, he didn't understand it, and it wasn't fear but something more.

"Is something wrong?" Manami asked.

"It's nothing."

Onoda couldn't stop thinking about that officer the whole day. He started to get bored of staying inside and wanted to get out. Manami wasn't pushy as before so Onoda could go out alone.

"Sangaku I'll going out for some air." He said. Manami didn't seem to care since the white-winged tengu was laying on the floor, he looked tired, and his wings covered his whole body like protecting from somebody.

"I'll take that as a yes." Onoda headed out, it was a beautiful day out, and the sun of shinning bright and Onoda loved weather likes these.

* * *

As Onoda was walking around the village he realize that they were a lot of officers roaming around. It looked like they were searching for someone or something.

"_Is this place in danger too?" _Onoda knew the things Manami always said was true that not all place can be peaceful. He recalled his home, their home that they grew up in. It was peaceful until the day it was attacked.

That time he couldn't do anything because he was sick. His father had died in battle and he couldn't do anything to help him since he had that horrible illness. Onoda was better now but he wouldn't age like a normal child would anymore.

"_Did I chose the right path?"_

"Aren't you the boy from yesterday?" The lazy police officer appear out of nowhere. Onoda didn't even notice him at all. Now that Onoda had a closer look at the man he didn't look that old. He had wavy hair black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing like many officers wore those uniforms to tell them apart from regular people.

"I'm Onoda Sakamichi." Onoda introduced himself with smile.

"I guess I should do the same." He said scratching his head. "I'm Teshima Junta. I'm supposed to meet my panther but he's late."

Onoda just stared at the guy.

"You shouldn't be here since it's dangerous." He said.

"Dangerous, why?" Onoda asked.

"Didn't you hear that some beast been running around killing people so people should stay inside."

"Some Beast?" Onoda couldn't stay away when something was telling him to do something and he is sure that Manami would kill him later but right now he wanted to know about it.

"So shrimp you should stay home."

"I'm not a shrimp!" Onoda didn't like that comment. Well he's small and stuff right now looking like a thirteen year old boy but actually he is older than that and being called a shrimp pissed him off.

"Sorry." Teshima saw the glaring from the small boy.

"_Look like I said something I wasn't suppose." _Teshima found this boy different from most kids. He didn't get scared and run home like many if told some scary beast was on the loose. The boy just stayed put and listen to everything he had to say.

"He's not here yet and I'm tired." Teshima let out a yawn. If his panther didn't show up he was going to end up going home and have a nice long nap, he didn't care if his friend got angry since it would be his fault for being late.

"Junta." Just then his panther showed up.

"You have bad timing." He said.

"What?" His panther asked in confusion then he looked at the boy with Teshima. "Who's this?"

"Hajime, this here is Onoda Sakamichi and he's new in this village." Onoda could see the guy was same age as Teshima, brown hair and his hair cover his one eye.

"I see." Aoyagi said while staring at the boy. And of course Onoda felt that same feeling with this guy as well. "I'm Aoyagi Hajime."

Suddenly the cloud started to get dark and it wasn't even just the darkness of the cloud. The cloud had a hint of purple in them and Onoda had a bad feeling. He saw those kind of clouds before.

"I have to go." Onoda said as he started running toward the inn. He had to inform Manami and the others. Manami was right there is always danger lurking around somewhere.


	4. Kanzaki Tooji

**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

**Ern Estine 13624 **

**Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kanzaki Tooji**

* * *

When Onoda had arrived to the inn the night before. The three tengu were already looking outside at the dark sky that had appeared.

"Everybody." Onoda spoke up. Manami turned around and saw Onoda. He was glad that the boy returned back. He was worried something would happen. "I'm glad you're back." The other two was glad as well that the boy was safe and sound.

"This place is dangerous." Manami said.

"Bu-" Onoda started to say.

"But even so you want to stay, right." Manami smiled. He knew that he couldn't change Onoda's mind when he liked a place. If Onoda runs into trouble that would mean that he just had to be there for him when that time came.

"Sangaku!" Onoda ran and hugged Manami. He had a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"Sakamichi, be careful when you go out." Maki said.

"I will!"

"Sakamichi-chan is there a reason why you wanted to stay here. Not just because you like the place." Toudou read Onoda well, he knew what he was talking about.

"There's another reason." Maki and Manami both looked surprised.

"What's the reason?" Maki asked.

"There somebody in this town that mother said would help us if we ever ran into some kind of trouble." Onoda said.

"You don't mean." The three tengu couldn't believe it. The one person that used to live with them was in this very place. The powerful fox-demon. He was way older then the four of them and was like an older brother to them. He refused to stay in their village and so he left and nobody knew where he was.

"How did your mother know he was here?" Manami asked.

"Mother mention that father had kept an eye on him."

"It's not surprising since it's your father." Toudou said.

"Does that mean Miki's here with him?"

"I don't think so since she had said she didn't want anything to do with her brother's work." Onoda recalled the last time that he saw Miki.

"_I don't want to stay here anymore." Miki said. The two were sitting in the backyard, looking at the night sky one evening the stars were shining like any other night._

"_You're planning to leave like your brother?" Onoda asked._

"_I'm leaving but I'm not going to do what my brother did. I like it here but I feel like I won't learn anything and what my brother did I will never forgive."_

"_Miki."_

"_He left us…me without a word where he was going. I will never forgive him for that."_

"_When will you leave?" Onoda asked._

"_I will leave once I'm finished with my studies. Onoda, what about you?"_

"_Me?" Onoda pointed at himself in confusion._

"_Are you going to keep on staying here?" She asked._

"_You should know that my body is very weak and that if I even set a foot outside I will get sick."_

"_I know but I'm sure that even you can do something about that." She smiled._

"Sakamichi." Manami spoke up making Onoda shake off his train of thoughts.

"They probably think that we died back in the village."

"Probably since people do still talk about the events that happened that day." Maki said.

What Makishima said was right, even if Onoda didn't want to hear it. He would hear it around in town or anywhere, there were talks but the people didn't know that Onoda and the three were from the same village that was destroyed.

"Will Tooji even see us?" Toudou said.

"_He probably already knows that we are here." _Manami knew that Tooji had powers like no others. He could tell just from a look when danger would befall them and so Manami felt the same way now.

**Knock Knock**

There was knock on their door.

"Yes." Maki spoke.

"Kanzaki-san is here to see you four."

"_Speak of the devil." _Manami couldn't believe the person they were just talking about was already here and found them without them searching for the man.

The man named Kanzaki Tooji walked in the room. Black-hair and a stick in his mouth, the guy hadn't change at all.

"Tooji!" All four said in union.

"I didn't think you four were still alive." Tooji said. "I heard about the accident at the village. I thought that everybody were dead but I'm glad your four are okay." Tooji then turned to Onoda and saw something was wrong.

"Why do you still look the same as when I left?"

"It's a long story." Onoda said.

"I got nothing better to do so go on." Tooji sat down and Onoda started his story and how everything happened in the village including the lives that were lost.

"I should have stayed in the village." Tooji felt regret.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but if I were there at the time I could do something about it." Suddenly something clicked in Tooji's head. "What about Miki?" He looked worried.

"She left the village before the accident happened."

"Thank god that she's okay. But where did she go."

"Don't know but she's really mad at you?"

"Of course she is. But I can't change it but I will need to look for her while doing some work. Anyway if you need anything from me just ask."

"Thanks Tooji." Tooji is like a big brother to them but he's a bit lazy when it comes to work. That is one thing that they all remember of the adult.

"To think Sakamichi is supposed to be twenty-two." He couldn't believe this short boy hasn't aged for some time now.

"_At least his health is fine now."_

"Tooji, why not stay for dinner?" Maki asked polity.

"I would but I have work to finish and if I don't he is going to kill me."

"He?"

"And I'm supposed to be the older one." Tooji sighed. He got up and waved goodbye to the four and head his way out.

* * *

The next morning Onoda had gone out again but this time Manami was with him. They walked around for a bit but Manami stopped making Onoda stop as well.

"Is something the matter?" Onoda asked.

"Since we are staying here for a bit I like to help out."

"Help out?"

"I'm going to see Tooji and see if I can do some work for him."

"That's boring."

"You should do some to. It's better than doing anything at all."

"I am doing stuff." He smiled. I'm exploring the place bit by bit."

"How cheeky?" Manami looked at Onoda and realize he wasn't going to get Onoda to work but it didn't matter since he liked it when Onoda looked so free. "I'll see you later then." Onoda looked at Manami with a confusion look on his face.

"What?" Manami asked.

"It's strange since you used to always not want me alone."

"Well. Since Tooji is around this place it's a safe place for now." He said and walked away leaving Onoda alone.

Onoda continue to walk alone town. He wasn't playing attention as usual since he was looking into the shop and drooling more the nice smell of food.

"Ouch!" Onoda yelled as he bump into somebody. He looked up and saw the same police officer from before.

"If it isn't the shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Onoda yelled.

"My bad." He said with a smirk. The police officer wasn't sorry at all.

"What are you doing here?" Onoda asked.

"Looking for anybody suspicion." Teshima said.

"Suspicion?" Onoda repeated the words.

"Yea. So if you see anybody suspicion let the police know."

"I see one." Onoda said.

"Really? Who?" Teshima asked.

"You." Onoda pointed.

"HAHA!" Aoyagi saw the whole thing and started laughing his butt off.

"Hajime!" Teshima glared.

"Sorry but I can't help it. This brat is pretty funny."

"I'm not a brat." Onoda said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Aoyagi said while still laughing his guts off. "Junta, you should maybe get a haircut since you do look suspicion."

"A haircut. Do I really look that bad?"

"Yea." Both Onoda and Aoyagi said in union.

"Whatever." Teshima said in annoyed tone.

"Looks like today is going to be a good day out." Aoyagi smiled looking up at the sky.

"Good day."

"Yea. Since the sky looked horrible yesterday." He said.

"That's true."

Onoda wonder what made the sky like that. It was dark and the cloud didn't even look like clouds anymore.

"Hey, there something that I want to ask you two since you two are police officers?" Onoda started.

"What is it?" Teshima said still annoyed. Onoda turned away from Teshima and turned to the kind Aoyagi since Teshima was being mean.

"What is it?" Aoyagi asked.

"There's a childhood friend of mine that I'm looking for and I was wondering if you two can help find her for us."

"Us?" both said in union.

"Yes. My other friends and me."

"What's her name?" Aoyagi asked.

"Kanzaki Miki."

"Kanzaki?" Both yelled.

"Taken your reaction you me Tooji."

"Yea. Is Kanzaki Miki related to him or something?"

"Yea. Miki is Tooji's little sister."

"Makes sense." Teshima said. "I didn't think that Kanzaki-san had a little sister."

"So are you close to Kanzaki-san?" Aoyagi asked.

"Well I did grow up with him." Onoda said.

"Does Kanzaki-san know about this?"

"About what?" Onoda asked.

"About looking for his sister."

"Not really. He said he was busy so I'm sure he doesn't have time to search so I thought I would start but I wouldn't know where she would be so that's why I asked you two."

"We'll check around but we can't say that we will find her." Teshima said.

"That's fine. You don't even need to bring her. Just want to know if she's doing alright." Onoda smiled.

"We'll do what we can." Aoyagi said.

"_Miki I hope you're doing alright on your own."  
_


	5. Not Going Anywhere

**Title : Forever Young**

**Pairing : Onoda Sakamichi x Manami Sangaku / Makishima Yuusuke x Toudou Jinpachi**

* * *

Thanks for review

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Onoda Sakamichi was sick as a child and couldn`t do things most kids could do. All he had was his childhood friend who was always there for him. That was until a accident happens and Manami Sangaku regrets not being able to save him in time. Onoda then wakes up with no memories about anybody but then something horrible happens making Onoda get some powerful power.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Not Going Anywhere

* * *

Kanzaki was in his office, he had some work to do. He still couldn't believe that he was able to meet Onoda and the rest. I regret not being there for Onoda when everything happened. Kanzaki promised himself that he would protect Onoda this time. At times like this his sister would come and say something encouraging but she wasn't here. He hoped that she was safe and no harm came to her.

"Kanzaki-san." Kinjou entered the office with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's Onoda."

"What did he do this time?" Tooji sighed. Kinjou placed some paper on Kanzaki's table in which Kanzaki picked it up and read it over.

"I wish he would give me a break. I know I'm the one who told him to go but did he have to make such a mess on his trip there."

"Can't help since he is a carefree boy?"

"_A boy, huh."_

"Is something wrong?" Kinjou asked.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about my old hometown."

"_If I had stayed maybe I could have protected everybody. Then again how would have I known that something terrible was going to happen."_

"You're really out there, huh." Kinjou said.

"Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize about it. But you shouldn't worry about things since you were reunited with the people you wanted to see badly."

"_Well expect your sister."_

"Did you get any news on my Imoto?"

"We tried looking all around but nobody has seen here. We even shown people her picture that you have given us but nobody has seen or heard of her."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kanzaki was having bad vibes from hearing these bad news. Then again how could the picture do much since the picture was taken when she thirteen. He kept her picture showing how much he still cared and loved her so she was the only sister he had. That day that he left he recalls how she was crying begging Kanzaki not to leave but he left even with all that begging since he wanted to do things and he couldn't if he stayed in that village.

"_I should have at least let her know that everything was alright."_ Kanzaki sighed.

"Do you know that you're going through a rage of expression?"

"Oh, Bite me."

* * *

Manami woke up with sweat, he had that horrible dream again, more like memory. It was the day that he thought Onoda had died. Manami hated the fact that he wasn't able to save Onoda in time as well as the rest of them.

"Are you okay?" Onoda asked lying beside Manami who was on the bed with him. Onoda gave Manami a worried look.

Manami looked at the boy and just smiled.

"It's nothing."

"If you say so."

"It's strange to find you awake before me." He laughed.

"I can wake up to, you know without anybody's help."

"Yes, yes." Manami smiled. "Sakamichi, where are your glasses?"

"Tooji is fixing them for me since some kids broke them when they bumped into to me the other day." Manami had seen Sakamichi without glasses before and now that he had a closer look his eyes shined just like in those days. When he wore glasses people couldn't tell but now he was see it clearly.

"_I want to protect you, always. I don't want to see that scene of you dying again."_

"Sangaku."

"It's nothing." Manami smiled.

"Say, if I had died that day what have you done?"

"What are you saying?" Manami was shocked by Onoda's words.

"I was supposed to die that day with the rest of them but somehow I was able to live. Just because of that voice I heard and the power I got with it."

"I wouldn't have allow you to die. I would find a way to bring you back to me."

"_I could never live a life without you by my side." _Manami grabbed Onoda and held him close to his chest, holding onto to him tight. He felt like if he let go his most important person would disappear.

"Sangaku, I'm not going anywhere." Onoda spoke saying like he knew what he was thinking about.

Onoda wished that they were back to their village and living their peaceful life. But their village was destroyed without any warning and now they live each day going from town to town but this time he's sure that they would be staying. Manami's black wings spread and wrapped around the two. Onoda closed his eyes and felt the warmth in Manami's arms.

"_Good things will come to those who wait." _Onoda remembered his mother always saying things like this to him. She always spoke in quotes and all of them were good ones. That's why Onoda didn't feel sad because he was with Manami and the others and he even had Kanzaki in his life again.

'We should probably go get something to eat." Manami let go of the boy and both of them got out of bed and headed to where everybody was.

"Looks who finally decided to show up." Toudou said.

"Here you go." Makishima placed some food in front of the two.

The four decided dig in have a nice breakfast while also having a nice chat like the old times.

"It's been a while since I've seen those beautiful eyes of yours." It wasn't just Manami who thought that. Those round blue eyes were beautiful to everybody.

* * *

After breakfast Onoda went to Kanzaki's office to see if his glasses were fixed or not. As he enter the office a paper on the table caught Onoda's attention.

"You're here." Kanzaki said. "Sorry but I still haven't fixed your glasses since I have been busy."

"That's fine." Onoda grabbed the paper he had been staring at. In the paper it was saying some kids had gone missing up in the mountain area.

"Some strange things have been happening around there." Kanzaki said.

"I'm going there." Onoda said surprising Kanzaki.

"Why would you want to go?"

"Because I feel like I need to go." Onoda felt there was something in the mountain. Something was telling him he had to go and find out. Also makes it easier since he could go find those missing kids, killing two birds with one stone, his mother would say.

Kanzaki couldn't argue with Onoda since when he made up his mind he would stick with it no matter what. Kanzaki was worried but decided to let the boy go.

Onoda didn't even tell Manami or the others about it. He took the first train and headed to the village near the mountain, he was sure Manami was going to throw a fit when he found out he left, well he could deal with that later.

He got off the train and to get to the village he had to go through the mountain. The mountain was big, no wonder kids would get lost in here. He wanted to know what was drawing him to this mountain. He's heart was beating so fast.

"What's going on here?"

"What?!" Manami was not pleased when he heard that Onoda had left for the mountain and didn't say a thing to him. "I'm going!"

Manami closed the door behind and he rushed out.

"These boys are so troublesome." Kanzaki sighed.


End file.
